


Tis the day before Christmas

by Stacks_of_Books



Series: Tis the day before [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacks_of_Books/pseuds/Stacks_of_Books
Summary: So all mistakes are mine and I do not own any of these characters, nor do I profit from them.Also you may hate this. Like really hate this but this is a series. Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter and Labor Day (American one, not the real one). I plan on one chapter before each holiday. Which means next chapter is in a month, then March, then August. I might add another in May or July if there's a holiday or situation I can think of or is suggested to me.Constructive criticism is deeply appreciated. Also thank you for all the comments. If you have ideas you'd like to see incorperated, shout them out and if I use them I'll give you credit.





	Tis the day before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So all mistakes are mine and I do not own any of these characters, nor do I profit from them.
> 
> Also you may hate this. Like really hate this but this is a series. Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter and Labor Day (American one, not the real one). I plan on one chapter before each holiday. Which means next chapter is in a month, then March, then August. I might add another in May or July if there's a holiday or situation I can think of or is suggested to me.
> 
> Constructive criticism is deeply appreciated. Also thank you for all the comments. If you have ideas you'd like to see incorperated, shout them out and if I use them I'll give you credit.

Andy twirled her pencil between her fingers as she finished reading over her last edits. She just wanted to finish off the last bit of work so she would be “ahead”. Not that she was ever ahead of the work but she tried to be prepared at least. She clicked save and leaned back in her chair. She was supposed to meet Nigel for drinks later before she finished packing for her parents tomorrow. They had already exchanged gifts but Nigel wanted her to meet his new guy, Daniel. Andy suspected that Nigel’s boyfriend had a cute lesbian friend that would show up unexpectedly sometime during the night. It wasn’t the first time he arranged to bump into someone available while they were out. Thankfully the last month had been excruciatingly busy so he had backed off but with New Year’s Eve coming, Andy knew the “let’s introduce Andy to..” was beginning again.

 

God, she was exhausted just thinking about it. She checked the time. It was early enough that she could head home and change before meeting Nigel in Brooklyn. It was the Saturday before Christmas and even though it wasn’t a work day it was still going to take at least an hour. Andy went to the nearby kitchen and plugged in the electric kettle Emily had given her 2 years ago. A quick stop in the bathroom, a quick pop into her office to shut everything down and grab the 2 gifts from Nigel and then back into the kitchen to fill her travel cup with tea and Andy headed towards the elevator. As luck would have it, she met the only other person in the office at 6 on a Saturday.

 

The elevator dinged and Andy took a step back as Miranda entered. “Well?” Andy’s attention snapped to Miranda who nodded towards the elevator. With a tight smile, Andy stepped in. The elevator passed the 5th floor when it slowed to a stop. No drastic stop or anything. It just slowed and stopped. Andy, without waiting for Miranda to say anything, hit the operator call button in the lift and waited to be connected.

 

“Hello?”

“Hi, this is Andy Sachs. I work on the 17th floor. Our elevator has stopped between floors.”

“Okay. Don’t worry. We’ll get someone over there right away. Can you tell me which elevator you’re in? There’s a number on the panel.”

“Yeah, sure. It’s…”

“What do you mean you’ll get someone over?” Miranda interrupted.

“Ma’am, if you can just give me the number.”

Andy looked from Miranda to the panel and back to Miranda again before deciding ultimately to ignore Miranda now and concentrate on getting help. “It’s 987548921.”

“Thank you. I’m sending a technician out now.”

“Thank you.”

“Sending out from where?” Miranda’s voice dropped to a steely whisper.

“Sorry ma’am what was that?”

Andy quickly repeated the question before Miranda could eviscerate the woman.

“Oh, depending on traffic, we should have someone over from the main office between 7 and 9 tonight. Just sit tight and call back if there’s any change.” And with a cheery good bye the woman disconnected leaving Andy to face Miranda.

Andy delayed the confrontation by whipping out her cell phone. She had a totally legitimate reason not to go out and was quick to fire off a text to Nigel. She then proceeded to send texts to both of Miranda’s assistants and the head of lobby security.

“Do you need me to text Cassidy and Caroline?” Andy asked.

Miranda paused whatever she was going to say. “No, they’re out with friends until later.”

Andy nodded her head and then started to read the replies to her texts.

 

“Your assistant is calling the technician and the service company now, to hurry things along. Nigel says to open his gift.”

“Excuse me.”

 

Andy looked up from her phone. Miranda had her big purse but other than the book there didn’t seem to be a gift wrapped anything sticking out of it. “Oh.” Andy could have smacked herself in the head. “He meant me.”

 

“By all means.” Miranda waved towards the two wrapped packages under her arms.

She took a moment. How bad could it be?

“Well, I want to say,” Andy started to peal the paper from one of the corners, “that whatever this is it’s not my fault.”

“What are you babbling about?”

“Nigel is a terrible gift giver.” Andy nearly yelled.

“He is not. He has always given me very nice gifts.” Andy wanted to roll her eyes at Miranda’s tone.

“That’s because you’re you,” she could hear her voice take on an unpleasant whine, “but I’m me and Nigel gives me things like books on,” Andy looked closer at her package, “chocolate. It’s chocolate.” In relief Andy sank to the floor and continued to remove the paper off a very nice box of chocolates.

Remembering her tea, she pulled it from her bag and stretched out. Sure the floor was a little gross but there was no reason to stand and wait for hours, especially when she could have chocolate and tea. If she had a book it would be a nice break from everything. She eyed her second package. It was also rectangle and had the heft of a book, but so did the box of chocolates. She’d wait to open the second one at home.

 

It was only a moment before Miranda also lowered herself to the floor.

 

“Why were you afraid of chocolates?”

Andy paused, selected a chocolate and offered one to Miranda.

“Are you no longer answering me Andréa?” Miranda hiked an eyebrow up.

Andy smiled at the raised eyebrow. It was one of Andy’s favorite facial expressions.

“It’s embarrassing and…” at Miranda’s continued look Andy realized it would be easier to just answer. With a sigh she continued “2 years ago Nigel gave me a book.”

“Yes, I see, truly frightening.” At Miranda’s droll tone Andy did roll her eyes.

“It was called ‘So You Want to be a Lesbian’, which,” Andy hurried on, “would have been funny if I hadn’t opened it in front of my whole family, prompting a weekend filled with questions and drunk cousins offering advise on how to pick up women, uncles talking about having to cut my hair, my mother crying and asking what she did wrong, my dad muttering about at least I’m not pregnant and a host of endless comments about finding the right guy.”

Andy waited for Miranda to say something but no words came. Then Andy saw it, the corner of her mouth twitching. “Go ahead and laugh.”

Permission given was apparently all Miranda needed to fall into gales of laughter.

“Laugh it up. It was a really awkward Christmas.”

Getting hold of herself, Miranda reached for a chocolate. “I imagine it was. And now?”

“And now,” Andy tilted her head from side to side, “it’s better. Still weird between mom and me.”

Miranda laid her hand over Andy’s “I am sorry to hear that.”

Andy shrugged. “Oh. I have tea. If you want it.”

Miranda did a full body shudder. “No, thank you.”

Andy drank the tea. “Are the girls’ going to their father’s for Christmas?”

Miranda took a third chocolate before moving the box away. “Those are dangerous. And no. Greg has been detained in London this year. He’ll have them after Christmas and Easter instead.”

“Hmm. Anything special planned?” Andy sat back as Miranda shared holiday plans and then they talked over the little things that had nothing to do with work. Who the girls were dating, Miranda hated them all, books on their to-read list and movies they wish they had time to see. An hour passed and then Andy’s phone rang.

“Hello? Oh, that’s great. Okay. Bye.”

Andy stood and reached down to help Miranda up. “They are here and should have us out in the next five minutes.”

Miranda reached out and tucked a stray hair behind Andy’s ear.  
“Good. I’ll make it home before the girls.” Miranda turned towards the door like nothing had happened but Andy felt rooted to the floor.

 

Before she could say anything the doors were opened and security, Nigel, and Miranda’s assistant stood in the hall to meet them. Miranda quickly stepped out of the elevator with Andy at her heels.

“Good night Andréa,” she bussed her cheek, “have a good Christmas. Good night Nigel, Merry Christmas,” and then Miranda was gone as another elevator whished her away.

 

 

“So, stairs?” Nigel asked.

“Stairs.”

They chatted on the way down and as they hit the lobby Nigel said “So you’ve had a coffee date?”

“It wasn’t a coffee date? We were trapped in an elevator.”

“Tomayto, tamahto.”

“Trapped in an elevator is not a date and there wasn’t coffee.”

“There was tea.” Nigel quickly pointed out.

“Which, she didn’t drink.” Andy countered but it felt like weak rebuttal and she wasn’t sure how she was on the losing side of this conversation.

“Of course she didn’t drink it. She hates tea.”

“How does anyone hate tea?”

“Who knows? Maybe it’s too weak.”

“My tea is plenty strong enough.”

“Are we still talking about tea?”

“What else would be talking about?”

“Your coffee date.”

With sigh of exasperation Andy said again “it wasn’t a date and Miranda hates tea?”

“Of course she does, she likes her coffee to be bitter and flavored with the tears of her assistants.”

Andy laughed and the turned back to Nigel. “Thanks for the chocolates by the way.”

“I had hoped you’d open the other gift but either way you’re welcome.”

“Why the other gift?” Andy looked up as Nigel walked towards a cab.

“Merry Christmas. I’ll see you on New Year’s Eve.” He hopped into the cab.

“Why the other gift Nigel,” Andy yelled as the car pulled away. She looked at the package in her hands. It could be anything. She gripped it tightly in her hands and headed home. There was no way she was opening the gift outside of the privacy of her own home.


End file.
